


Mercy

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Ponyo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa waits for Granmammare to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Lisa never realized just how much she measured her life in waiting, in the spaces between one thing and another. It was true that each of her days was brimming with routine, and each day brought something new, no matter how small. But in her heart, she knew she was simply biding her time, waiting for Kōichi to come home from sea. And when he came home, when he filled that space, Lisa’s heart became heavy with contentment—mostly. The weight, she told herself, was that, but in her mind, she knew he would leave again. Those times seemed were shorter for the waiting.

But what could she do? All of her life, Lisa realized, she had been waiting for something. She thought she had found it in Kōichi, but even after their wedding, her soul waited and yearned. Then with Sōsuke, she was sure. She was sure his birth would free her from whatever held her so firmly. And while her love for him was something so unexpected, so full and round and frustratingly amazing, it did not give her perfect stillness.

There were a thousand moments between here and there to enjoy, and Lisa could savor them. But they were flowers along a path—lovely, interesting, sometimes thorned. Even magic...sometimes they were magic.

Now she stood, the sea calmly lapping at her feet as she watched the setting sun. The lolling waves were awash with purple and gold, and Lisa’s breath quickened. She waited and she hoped—night after night in the spaces where Kōichi was away. This time, though, she knew her heart could stop yearning for at least a short time. She stepped into the water, let it rise around her as golden fish swarmed about her legs.

“You came,” Lisa said, almost breathless as the water warmed and rose to her waist .

But of course she had come. Granmammare rose from the golden pool, her hair billowing behind her as if she had just stepped out of a breezy day. She would want to see how her daughter was faring, of course. Ponyo, the little girl who came from the sea, had filled her days with as much joy as Sōsuke had; Lisa had embraced her, tried to be a good mother to her. But her heart sank with the rising water; of course her mother would want to check.

“The tide always returns, Lisa.”

Her voice was like music, neither beautiful nor haunting but quiet, enticing. Lisa realized that she was fully underwater. She looked around, recognizing the shimmering bubble that encased them. Fish danced outside of it; Lisa wondered if they were as curious as the old women had been. Lisa couldn’t read their eyes.

The tide... Lisa knew. She closed her eyes to the sea, wishing only for a touch. Granmammare had had touched her hand, and her dreams had since been filled with trying to recapture that. It was warm, soft like silk but wet, as fluid and alive as the ocean. It was...there. It was that.

She opened her eyes to Granmammare’s palm on her cheek. “Is this real?” Lisa asked, knowing it was.

The goddess of Mercy smiled and raised her other hand to Lisa’s cheek. Lisa’s breath caught between her lips; her eyes closed heavily when Granmammare’s lips met her own in a kiss like breath. Desire warmed in her breasts, in her groin, and she moaned. The sound was muted, and Granmammare’s skin smelled of salt and moonlight.

“It returns just as it leaves again,” she whispered.

Lisa pressed her cheek to Granmammare’s, breathing in her scent. She knew they had the mercy of that, at least.


End file.
